The invention relates to an aircraft turbojet engine nacelle comprising an air intake assembly.
An aircraft turbojet engine nacelle generally comprises an air intake assembly of annular shape which comprises:
an external wall intended to be in contact with the flows of air external to the nacelle,
an internal wall intended to guide the flow of air entering the nacelle toward the fan situated downstream,
a leading edge placed upstream and which forms an air intake lip and connects the external and internal walls together,
an annular rear structure which connects together the external and internal walls.
The rear structure alone reacts the bending force, rotation force or forces of any other type that are applied to the air intake assembly. Such forces are, for example, the weight of the air intake assembly and forces caused by the flows of air.
Certain aircraft are equipped with turbojet engines that have very high bypass ratios, which notably for this purpose have fans of very large diameter. For such turbojet engines, the weight of which is high, it is necessary to design a large-diameter rear structure that has both high resistance to the mechanical loadings generated as a result of the large size of the fan, and a weight that is relatively low.